Did I Fall Asleep?
by ChuChuDarling81
Summary: The Dollhouse in L.A. has a new active, Sergeant, and he's proving to be a bit challenging for them to keep a hold of like they had with Echo, and her contract IS up and she was let go. Sergeant is quickly rising to the top where Echo had been previously.
1. I Try My Best

He brushed the hair from his face, shaking his head as he did so. The boy watched the scene, holding a jacket over one shoulder, a bored, yet concerned look on his face. He couldn't have been much more than maybe in his late teens, early twenties, yet he was watching the fires blaze together, just standing there. "I try my best…" he whispered to himself, blinking sadly at the flames erupting the city. The boy had ruffled dusty blond hair, gentle blue-green eyes, and freckles dotted across his face. He was maybe around five-foot-nine, maybe ten.

"Landon?" a voice called from behind the boy, a gentle female voice, "Are you ready for your treatment?"

The boy turned around at the sound of the voice, staring blankly at the woman that stood there. She had wavy brown hair that reached just below her shoulders, a soft face full of kindness, and welcoming blue eyes. "That…that sounds great…" the boy replied, quietly starting to walk to the woman, who held a hand out to the boy. He gently took her hand, quietly following her to a black van that was sitting not too far away from them.


	2. Check Up For Sergeant, Please

"Did I fall asleep?" a boy asked. He appeared maybe in his late teens, early twenties. He wore a plain gray t-shirt, and black sweatpants. He looked rather lost, sitting in The Chair. He sat up, blinking his blue-green eyes. He had ruffled dusty-blond hair, and freckles covered his face.

"Only for a little while, yes," replied a rather shy-like voice, male. A man was standing next to The Chair and the boy. He had a rather thin face, brown hair that was just a little bit too long, and muddy green eyes. He wore a red and black plaid button-down-shirt that had a white t-shirt underneath and jeans. The man looked rather hurried and rushed, though he kept his voice under control.

"May I go now?" the boy asked, watching the other man with curiosity, as if he didn't know the man. He made a move to stand up, though he stayed in his seat, continuing to keep eye contact with the man.

"If you wish, yes," the man replied, making a movement with his hands as if to bow, or to guide someone a certain direction. The boy nodded slightly and slid off The Chair, carefully walking towards the exit that the man had pointed towards.

Another man, this time a man wearing a black suit and a red and gray striped tie stood outside the door, gently leading the boy away from the room. "How was your treatment, Sergeant?" the man asked, a slight smile creeping his lips.

"It was very relaxing. It was enjoyable," the boy, Sergeant, replied. His tone was a slight monotone, and his gaze seemed out of this world. "I think I'm going to go swim now…"

"Actually, Sergeant, you're due for a check-up," the man replied, "a swim can wait."

Sergeant watched the man for a few moments before nodding slightly. "I try my best," he replied quietly.

"Come along, then," the man commanded softly, gently tugging on Sergeant's arm towards the doctor's room. They passed down many flights of stairs, reaching the ground floor soon. The man walked closer to another door, gently opening it, knocking on the doorframe. "Doctor Saunders, you wanted to see Sergeant?" he asked, gently pulling Sergeant into the room.

"Yes…he is due for a check-up," a woman replied from behind a desk, looking up frolm straightening papers. She had scars all over her face, her expression more of a lost and sad look, her curly auburn hair cascading over her shoulders. "Come here, Sergeant."

"What is wrong?" he asked softly, watching her, "You look hurt." He had something of concern in his eyes, though he carefully sat down on the chair that Saunders had for check-ups. The active kept his eyes on the doctor's face, not daring to move them away.

"Oh…Sorry, Sergeant…They're hurts from long ago, back from before I helped you and all your friends here get better when you didn't feel good," she replied, smiling slightly, starting to pull out several objects.

"What hurt you?" he asked quietly, watching her as she started to look over him, making sure he wasn't hurt himself first. She ignored his question, gently starting the check-up. Sergeant continued to stay silent, changing his gaze to the man at the door.

"Are we all finished, Saunders?" the man asked, looking at her for a few seconds as he stood against the door frame, looking rather bored. Sergeant blinked a few times at the man, glancing at Saunders.

"Yes…I'll just mark that he came in on his records, and he'll be free to go," she replied with a nod, turning to a folder on the table next to the chair. She grabbed a pen and made a few marks on the page, gently closing the folder again. "See you next time, Sergeant."

"Good bye," Sergeant mumbled, sliding off the chair, walking towards the man. "I am going to go swim for a while." He smiled slightly and started out the door, possibly towards the pool.


	3. He's Glitching, You've Got To Save Him

"He's not able to stay imprinted for very long, I've noticed," Dewitt muttered, frowning," he's proving to more difficult than Echo."

"I…I don't know what could be wrong! I wiped Andrew Carbell the same way I wiped everybody else! He couldn't be glitching!" Topher complained, "Sergeant is glitching! Dammit!"

"I didn't say that he was glitching, Topher," Dewitt replied sourly. "All I said was that he was proving to be difficult like Echo."

"But it's a glitch! It has to be a glitch in his wiping---or his imprints! Something is wrong!" Topher whined, throwing his arms up in the air. "Something! Glitchin--!"

"Stop rambling, Topher. We --you-- will find out what is going on with Sergeant, and that's final. So I make myself clear?" she asked, glaring at him.

"C-Crystal," he stammered.

"Brilliant," she replied with a small smile. "You may go and call him in for a treatment."

"Yes ma'am," Topher mumbled with a small nod. He turned and walked back to the elevator and stepped in, giving Dewitt a small smile and wave.


	4. Are You Ready For Your Treatment?

Topher hesitantly walked towards Sergeant, who was sitting silently on a couch, watching all the other actives do their activities. "Sergeant?" Topher called softly as he approached.

"Hello…It's a nice day out, isn't it?" he replied quietly. He smiled slightly and Topher, holding a hand out as if to say hello.

"Yes…yes it is…Would you like a treatment, Sergeant?" Topher asked, hesitantly holding a hand out to Sergeant, as if to help him up.

"That sounds nice…" Sergeant mumbled, smiling slightly at Topher. "A treatment sounds fine." He carefully took Topher's hand and stood up.

Topher nodded slightly and let go of Sergeant's hand, gently placing his hand on his shoulder instead. He led the young active towards his room. "Just, uh, sit there, and we'll, um, start your treatment…" he stammered, guiding Sergeant to The Chair.

Sergeant nodded slightly and sat down, leaning backwards into The Chair.

Topher bit his lip slightly as he checked to make sure there weren't any imprints in The Chair. _'But then again…'_ he thought, smiling slightly. _'It'd be going against Dewitt…but its worth a short…'_ He grabbed an imprint from his stack, injecting it into The Chair. "Just stay still and everything'll be fine," he told Sergeant with a calm tone.

Sergeant repositioned his head on The Chair so that his gaze was on the ceiling. A blue light flashed around The Chair for a few moments, and The Chair sat Sergeant up again. He blinked several times before speaking, "Where the hell am I?" he asked, jumping off The Chair.

"Andrew! Please, stay seated," Topher gasped, quickly making a move to shove him back into The Chair.

"And why should I?" Andrew fought back for a few seconds before sitting down again. "It's only been a year! I shouldn't be here!"

"I know, I know! Your doll version of yourself, Sergeant, was glitching," Topher whimpered seeming to freak out.

"What do you mean, 'glitch?'" Andrew frowned, glaring at Topher. "I wasn't glitching!"

"Eheheh…About that…When he went on engagements as other people, he was always wiping himself somehow--And remote wipes are impossible!" Topher whined.

"Then if they're impossible, how is my doll…" his voice faded out again and his gaze became distant.

Topher swore under his break and carefully lowered The chair again, so that Andrew was laying down. He ejected the imprint and pressed a button, the blue light scanning over Andrew again.

"Did I fall asleep?" Sergeant asked quietly. He sat up and watched Topher.

"Yes, for a little while," Topher replied quietly.

"May I go now…?" Sergeant asked, starting to slip off of The Chair.

"Yes, yes you may," Topher mumbled and nodded slightly.

Sergeant nodded and got off of The Chair, walking out of the room.

"Dewitt is going to _kill _me!" Topher groaned, stomping around his office like a two-year-old.


End file.
